tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrés Eiríkursson
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. , Stykkishólmsbær Line's Manor, Galdurhelgidómur, , , , |marital = * Married (only marriage, as of ___; ___ years) * "Playing the Field" (1969-2001; years) * Engaged (to Anders Eriksson, for several months) |blood status = |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title = * * |Signature = |Died = |alias = * Rés (nickname) * Rée (nickname) * Kärlek (by Anders Eriksson) * Rés Eiríkursson (stage name) * The Bard |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6′2″ |hair = * Brown (originally) * Greying (currently) |eyes = Brown |skin = Light |family = * Saga Andrésdóttir (daughter) * Anders Eriksson (husband) * Noah Eriksson (step-son) * Sorrel Ostberg (née Eriksson) (step-daughter) * Fredrik Ostberg (step-son-in-law) * Beatrix Ostberg (step-granddaughter) * Hilde Eriksson (step-daughter) * Zelda Moon (wife-in-law) * Dariya Vasylyk (mother) † * Eiríkur Svansson (father) † * Ástríðr Eiríkursson (elder sister) * Magnús Alfarrsson (brother-in-law) † * Sigurður Magnússon (nephew) * Þór Eiríkursson (elder brother) † * Božica Horvatinčić (sister-in-law) * Ida Horvatinčić (niece) * Klaudio Horvatinčić (nephew) * Alojzija Horvatinčić (niece) * Vilhjálmur Horvatinčić (nephew) * Friðrika Larsen (née Eiríkursdóttir) (elder sister) * Niels Larsen (brother-in-law) * Sander Larsen (nephew) * Peder Larsen (nephew) * Valdís Hotchberg (née Eiríkursdóttir) (elder sister) * Björn Hotchberg (brother-in-law) * Moritz Hotchberg (nephew) * Hákon Hotchberg (nephew) * Saskia Hotchberg (niece) * Zinoviy Vasylyk (maternal grandfather) † * Bohuslava Vasylyk (née Červenka) (maternal grandmother) † * Ambrož Vasylyk (maternal uncle) * Lesya Vasylyk (née Zelenko) (maternal aunt, by marriage) * Daryna Vasylyk (maternal cousin) * Yelyzaveta Vasylyk (maternal cousin) * Kalyna Vasylyk (maternal cousin) * Svan Friðriksson (paternal grandfather) † * Katsiaryna Žyłka (paternal grandmother) * Halldór Svansson (paternal uncle) † * Henriëtte Admiraal (paternal aunt, by marriage) * Aart Halldórsson (paternal cousin) * Nadzeya Žyłka (née Malinoŭskaja) (paternal great grandmother) † * Maksim Žyłka (paternal great grandfather) † * Dagný Ingólfrsdóttir (paternal great grandmother) † * Friðrik Aðalsteinnsson (paternal great grandfather) † |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = Nothing Compares 2U (Sinéad O'Connor) |Wand = , 12⅔", | Patronus = |Patronus = |House = Hveðrungr Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Hveðrungr Hus ** Hveðrungr Quiddich Team (seeker) ** Durmstrang Debate Club ** Durmstrang Music Club * The Stykkishólmsbær Line (until he peaced out) * Skogsrå Records * "Morð er Morð" Campaign (member) * Icelandic National Quidditch Team (fan) |job = Solo Musician |hideg = ----------------------------- }} }} Andrés "Rés" Ivan Aðalsteinn Eriksson (né Eiríkursson) (born ) is a born in the picturesque Stykkishólmsbær Line's Manor in , , the youngest of five siblings, with three older sisters Ástríðr, Friðrika, and Valdís, as well as one older brother, Þór. He's a popular solo rock artist, known for many hits including "Kærasti", his first big single, the subject of which has remained a secret for as long as the song has existed. Rés has a tradition of giving a wild and outlandish and conflicting answers to the question if asked who the song was about, after the first time where he just graciously explained that "he wouldn't want the public to know it's about him, and I promised not to spread it around". Since the subject has been falsely identified as many different interesting people and made-up characters. Andrés attended the between the years and and was sorted into Hveðrungr Hus, to no one's surprise. . Biography Early Life Durmstrang Years Earlier Years Later Years Arranged Marriage Refusing Running Away from Home Brief Engagement & Heartbreak Visiting his Grandmother Proposal to Anders Breakup Early Musical Success The Success of'' "Kærasti"'' First Wizarding War In-Between Years Second Wizarding War Work for the Muggle-Born Network Battle of Hogwarts and injury Later Life Reconnecting with Anders Trivia Explanations for the Identity of "Kærasti" Etymology References Category:Hveðrungr Hus Category:Hveðrungr Quidditch Team Category:Hveðrungr Alumni Category:Hveðrungr Quiddicth Captain Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Durmstrang Music Club Category:Musicians Category:Professional Musicians Category:Solo Musician Category:Singers Category:The Stykkishólmsbær Line Category:Skogsrå Records Category:Morð er Morð Category:Vasylyk Family Category:Pure-Blood Category:Blood Traitors Category:Seeker Category:Icelandic Speakers Category:Icelandic WIzards Category:Icelandic National Quidditch Team fans Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Rock Musician Category:Rockstar Category:Rock Singers Category:Guitarists Category:Pianists Category:Pianist